The I love you experiment
by CynicDreamer
Summary: Beth tries to show affection to everyone in the submarine. A Father's Day fic in the same universe of my Heart Pirate junior members fic. Daddy Law and his six year old daughter. Story fixed, apologies for the inconvenience


**A fic inspired by Nigahiga's father's day video.**

 **This story is related to my Heart Pirates junior member fan fic. Which I would rewrite one day in the future.**

 **I've changed my writing in the beginning but I'll put the beginning of the important part in bold.**

 **I do not own One Piece as it belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**

 _-10 am, Penguin. At the top of the submarine deck._

"I love you."

Penguin was stunned by the sudden statement said by the person who he least expect it to come from.

"Alright Beth," Penguin said cautiously, "what is it that you want from me?"

Beth pouted, looking disappointed,

"You're reaction."

She grumbled, walking away at the other direction.

 _-10 30 am Shachi, somewhere around hallway_

"I love you."

Shachi blinked hard, then smiled as he was touched.

"Aww. Someone needs a hug."

Beth found herself being embraced by the older red haired man.

*Whats wrong with him?* She thought to herself.

 _-11 am Bepo, somewhere with a bigger space area in the submarine_

"I love you."

Bepo didn't hesitate, he immediately bear hugged her.

"I love you too Beth chan!"

Beth embraced the fluffy polar bear and snuggled him.

*This is what a hug should be like.*

"Say Bepo," Beth asked making Bepo look at her in the eye. "What's love?"

 _-12 noon Narwhal, kitchen_

"I love you."

Narwhal blinked hard trying to fan away the smoke.

"That's cute Beth chan, but I've already prepared tofu for sides." Beth raised an eyebrow, "We'll have French fries tomorrow instead."

She frowned, then kicked him in the knee.

 _-2 pm Random crewman, somewhere in the submarine_

"I love you."

"What did you do?"

Beth's a little displeased.

 _-3 pm Random crewman, somewhere in the submarine_

"I love you."

"Hmm? Ok."

Beth's started to get pissed.

 _-4 pm Random crewman, somewhere in the submarine_

She can't be bothered to say 'I love you' anymore. Instead she wrote it on a sign.

No reaction

Beth too has no reaction.

 _-5 pm Kaiba, inside his workshop_

Kaiba blinked hard as he read the sign, then gave her a heart shaped cookie.

Beth turned it around and her mood changed instantly for the better:

Me too :)

 _-6 pm Jean Bart, in front of his room_

"I love you."

"Err ok. Why all the sudden though?"

"Just felt like it."

 _Number of people to say 'I love you' left: one_

It was a quiet dinner on that evening, Beth finished her meal and already. Right after she left, the crewmen discussed about Beth strange behaviour earlier on today.

"What do you think she's trying to do?" Bepo questioned.

"Maybe she trying to mess with us?" Shachi said unsure.

"Unlikely, "Penguin said swallowing his food, "she would have embarrassed one of us instead of herself."

"Has she spoke to everyone yet?" Jean Bart asked.

The remaining crew members just simply shrugged.

Just then, Law walked into the dining room getting himself a bowl of rice. The crewmen stared at their captain with curiosity in their minds.

"Hey captain."

"Hmm?"

"Has Beth spoken to you today?"

"No. Why?"

That answer made Shachi, Penguin and Bepo nod towards each other in agreement.

They eventually found Beth in the library. Ever since she improved her reading skills, she's been coming into the library more often.

"Hey Beth," Shachi asked making Beth look up at him, "what's up with today?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Bepo continued, " you've been saying I love you to everyone in the sub randomly."

"Is that wrong?"

"No." Penguin replied, " It's just that I never thought that I'd hear those words from you out of all people."

"It's an experiment." Beth showed them a book that she was reading, "Cause I read from here that men don't feel as comfortable being told that they are loved. I just wanted to see if it's true."

The trio were fascinated by her curiosity.

"So far, I can confirm that it's 85% true."

They were remaining still until Penguin had an expression like he just remembered something.

"Hey I just noticed something, it's father's day today! Is that the reason why you've been going around talking to us?"

Beth tackled Penguin in embarrassment.

 ** _-10 pm Law, in his room._**

Law noticed the tensed atmosphere that was emitting from Beth. He also noticed the clingy trio watching behind door of his room.

"Dad, I lo-love..." the trio were praying that Beth would have enough courage to say those words, "...you."

...

*She said it!*

The trio cried amongst themselves, celebrating silently.

Law raised a brow, then he stood up straight from his bed. Something is defiantly up.

"What did you do?"

"What? Nothing!"

"Ok, what do you want?"

Beth face turned red, then she smack herself on the forehead.

"ARGH! FORGET IT!"

She stomped out the door grumbling to herself.

"To think I was just trying to be nice..."

The trio behind the door followed behind her.

Law flopped on his bed, crossing his arms and legs.

He glanced up at the calendar that was hanging at the side wall.

June 26th, that day was smeared with black ink on his calendar. He turned away from the wall and covered his face with a pillow.

Law never told anyone about it before but he's always believed that he had been cursed by something called number 26. Yes, the number 26. So far that number has been nothing but misfortune to him. It was 26/June/1510 when his hometown perished, Cora san was 26 when he was silenced forever, Law may have been 23 when Eliza died but she was three years older than him. And lately he hasn't been feeling to good and he didn't need a birthday celebration to remind him what comes next.

He hated that day. He still hates it today as it was the day that he lost everything.

But to someone who never experienced that tragedy, what would have that day been instead?

He remembered Beth reading a headline today, something to do with a father's day sales-

Law smirks to himself, so that's what she was up to.

Though father's day changes days every year, the day of the destruction of Flevance would never change.

...

"I love you."

The words hung around in Law's mind for a while. His mind drifted to the moments that sentence and related took place within his life.

He remembered his father, a capable doctor and a devoting father.

"I love my family, and that's why I want them to be healthy."

He remembered his mom, she was always willing to give time to her family.

"Of course I love you, dad and Lami. I can't think of a world without you all."

He remembered that day when Lami showed them what she drew for her class that day.

'I love my family.'

He recalled the words that the sister at the local church would always say:

"We are all loved by God. And with that, I return my love to God and his children."

He remembered most of all, the last words that Cora san said to him directly:

"By the way Law... I love you!"

The time after Cora san died, he remembered Yukishiro telling him once,

"Loving someone is more just a feeling, it's more like a bond that you can't imagine your life without them and that you are needed."

And the words that bind him and Eliza together forever and more:

"I've never experienced any kind of love before. I'm glad that you're the first that I've experienced to."

All of those people of the past, would never come back.

Law closed his eyes and pinched his eyelids to wipe his tears away. Fortunately he is in the privacy of his quarters, there's nobody watching him break down.

But as soon as he calmed down, he remembered the faces of those that are still living. Their admiration of him, their relieved faces of seeing him, and most importantly, them still being here.

 _-12 midnight Beth, at her room_

Law slowly opened the door trying not to make any noise. He saw Beth sleeping soundly in her bed, hugging her spotted seal plushy.

He smiled to himself as he watched his little angel snuggle the giant bolster toy. He glanced at the book she read on the table. Unconsciously, he reached his hand towards her head and stroked her hair. She turned her body facing his direction. He kissed her forehead and whispered to her ear:

"I love you."

 **There were obviously more crew members, it's just that I'm too lazy to write more.**

 **The day of Flevarnce's destruction was made up. It was just a sudden thought of drama.**

 **I made this fic for fun at 3 am just to remind us (myself) that unlike moms, most dads tend to think that there is an ulterior motive behind it as they're not as affectionate as us. Which is why Beth was annoyed with all the men on broad.**

 **T** **hanks for reading and I wish all dads a happy father's day.**


End file.
